A Patent Literature 1 discloses one example of a parking assist apparatus. Specifically, the Patent Literature 1 discloses the parking assist apparatus that is configured to operate in two modes of a learning more and an operating mode. The parking assist apparatus operating in the learning mode is configured to learn a surrounding of a parking space (for example, a parking lot, a garage or the like) when a driver parks a vehicle in the parking space by a driver's operation. The parking assist apparatus operating in the operating mode is configured to automatically park the vehicle in the parking space in which the vehicle is parked in the learning mode by using a leaning result in the learning mode. As a result, the vehicle is parked in a parking position that is same as a parking position in the parking space in which the vehicle is parked in the learning mode.
Note that there is a Patent Literature 2 as another document relating to the present invention.